Interrupted Lunch
by 123-321
Summary: Sometimes doing what one has to do to protect a friend means interrupting someone's lunch.


Interrupted Lunch

Jack figured it was luck more than anything. Then again some habits are just _that_ persistent. Funny how he had first met Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart in this very cafe, around 40 years from now. Still family owned too. Had been luck that day as well, the Doctor landed them in the area by mistake and thus suggested this little place he knew of, which of course lead to playing a trick on an old friend. Going through with his plan _now_ explains the odd look he got _then_, and is probably a good thing the brigadier can't remember incident to hold it against him.

Jack slipped in the door, being careful to draw less attention than usual. Change stride a bit, alter poster, expression, even add in fidgeting for good measure, and poof he suddenly became so much less noticeable. The agency taught him; 'their expectations, and one's body are the best manipulation tools in existence' and he learned well. Glancing around the room with false nervousness he lets a small smile cross his face as he pretended to finally see the one he was looking for. He walked over carefully to the side of the table, Alistair firmly ignoring the intrusion to his lunch and his paper.

Jack smiled "sorry to interrupt sir, but I really need to talk to you, and I do not have time to waste or another opportunity for that matter"

Alistair sighed and glanced at Jack "whoever you are, you have me confused for someone else" he took a sip of his drink and went back to his paper.

Jack merely sat down across from him and leaned forward "afraid not Alistair" Jack could not help but smile when the brigadier did not react to the use of his name.

"look I really am not in the mood for games, kindly take it else where" he did not look up from the paper

Jack sighed "just listen ok? You do not have to say anything. I do not have to time to be playing these games eather. So just hear me out?"

Alistair lowered the paper and glared at Jack "will it get rid of you?"

Jack grinned almost bitterly "as much as you _can_ get rid of me."

With a sigh the brigadier motioned for him to speak

Jack leaned forward "ok first things first I know you are with UNIT" he raised his hand "just hear me out," after a nod from the other man he continued "tomorrow, maybe the day after, a group will get into UNIT to investigate roomers of a man being called The Doctor working there. I am sure you have heard of Torchwood?"

Alistair scowled "useless bunch, what do you know of them?"

Jack sighed "I could say I work for them, but it is more like I am used by them." at the other man's scowl he continued "this was the only time I could get out of their site to warn you about the plan. Get the Doctor out of the area, put some one calling themselves Doctor in his place and let them have there fill of coming to the conclusion it was a false lead."

"how will we know the group, and why should I believe you?"

Jack smiled, a real one for the first time since siting down "because I would never do anything to intentionally put The Doctor in harm's way, the idiot does it enough on his own"

"no joke" Alistair added with a snort "so you are a friend of his?"

Jack sadly shook his head "no he does not know me yet," he laughed "met years ago, far in The Doctors future and way in my past. Ah time travel"

the other man blinked "and how will we know the group trying to infiltrate us?"

Jack chuckled "oh _that_ is the easy part, just look for me. They decided to drag me along thinking they would be able to use the Doctor knowing me to their advantage" he shook his head "Torchwood has a problem understanding time travel at all"

Alistair frowned "I see"

Jack stood "well that is that"

Alistair nodded "thank you for the warning"

Jack smiled "oh please don't mention any of this to the Doctor, I would hate to cause a paradox just because he decided to figure out who was looking for him."

he nodded "I think that would be for the best as well"

Jack turned to walk away but stopped and looked back at the other man "oh yea one more thing, don't tell me about this either, I think after all this, the next time you meet me will be my first time to meet you" with a grin Jack turned and left a rather confused man sitting with a paper he no longer had much interest in.

"I swear ever since the Doctor showed up, my life has become one big 'wait what?'" with a sigh he waved for the check.


End file.
